Tower Wars
Tower Wars is a new PTL game on the Hypixel network, released on the 9th of January 2019. Overview There are 2 moves, solo, in which 6 players fight to the death, or Teams, with 6 teams, each with 2 players. Each time is assigned a lane, to defend against monsters. You are able to play towers in your lane, however, you have only 20 lives - if you loose all of them, you die. Aside from mobs taking your lives the only way to regain them is to steal it from another player (which is done by having one of your mobs make it to the end of their lane). Gold is the main currency of this game, being used to both defend your lane with towers, and also to send mobs to other players lanes. Gold is earned by spawning more mobs in other lanes, so the more mobs you have in the game, the more gold you earn! Towers Here's a list of towers, only 80 towers can build. Each tower can only apply one level 4 abilities. Archer (Skeleton): Slime Magma: Witch Enderman Villager Guardian Tesla (Creeper) Monsters There are currently 14 base monsters, with each one having 1 upgrade: * Silverfish * Chicken * Sheep * Cave Spider * Zombie * Wolf * Black Spider * Leather Zombie * Rabbit * Priest * Zombie Pigman * Ocelot * Creeper And another 14 upgraded mobs, granting more gold, HP and speeds: * Endermite * Piggy Bank * Rainbow Cow * Guardian * Gold Zombie * Mad Cow * Spider Jockey * Diamond Zombie * Wild Horse * High Priest * Wither Skeleton * Running Iron Golem * Charged Creeper * DEATH RIDER Each mob has a preset speed, and HP, and regardless of these stats all mobs will grant you 1 life if they reach the end of the enemy teams late (and take 1 from them). After you spawn a mob in, it will permanently grant you additional income (gold), so spawning more mobs is important to allow you to spawn stronger mobs, and allow you to create stronger defenses. Skills Skills where added in 0.4 update, they can be selected in pre-game, only 1 skills can be activated at the time. * Freeze - Freeze all the monsters for 5 seconds, 60 seconds cooldown. * Fireball - Shot a fireball that explodes on impact, 60 seconds cooldown * Nuke - Damage all monsters by 50%, bosses are immune to this effect. 100 seconds cooldown. * Cosmic Anomaly - Create a portal that teleports up to 5 monsters to the other plots, bosses are immune to this effect. 60 seconds cooldown. * Overcharge - Cast on a tower to double it's damage and attack speed for 15 seconds. 45 seconds cooldown. Strategies Minikloon Strategy: * Start the game with 4 skeletons near spawn * As soon as you can spawn mobs, purchase all silverfish, you should have 19 income on next tick * Spam-click silverfish and chickens (they have the same efficiency, just cap out your gold spend) * After 2-3 income ticks, add 2-4 skeletons around mid lane turn (most efficient dps), buy these turrets real fast because you have to keep sending mobs through * When you see a few 3-4 mobs pass through your defense, purchase 5-20 10g skeleton turrets and 1-2 slime turrets if noobs buffer for big mobs. * Continue purchasing mobs while prioritizing efficiency until you get piggy bank (1k income req.) If you follow this strat you will probably be the first player to mid game, meaning you can start upgrading turrets and exploring other turret compositions to defend better. But you have to cap out your piggy banks and pre-wolf mobs constantly. By the time other players reach mid game you will probably see an endermite rush your skelly turrets can't deal with. Don't worry, you only need 1hp to survive and your own endermite stocks offer a good supply in case of danger. You just keep making piggy banks. Around 5k income you can put a few witches at the beginning of your plot. Around 10k income you buy 2-3 lvl 3 skeletons to counter all endermites. Also around 10k-15k you can buffer up to upgrade a sniper or machine gun, which even a single of those is a whole other ballgame, going into the lategame... https://hypixel.net/threads/small-guide-for-huge-brains.1926047/unread Thread https://hypixel.net/threads/new-ptl-game-towerwars.1920790/